The present invention relates to customizing a nest for a device under test.
Certain devices are more easily tested and worked on while held securely in position. For example, when performing maintenance on cellular telephones, a person may more easily work with the telephone if it is held securely in position. In addition, holding the device under test in position serves to protect it from potential damage while being worked on. For certain applications, a nest plate may be custom-made for a particular device under test. In order to customize a nest plate, the device under test is measured and appropriate configuration and machining is made of the nest plate to accommodate the device under test, along with a mechanism to hold it in place such as nest pins located in predetermined locations.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved method of customizing a nest plate and other mechanisms for accommodating a device under test while positioned on a nest plate. A need also exists to have internal nest items having a minimum amount of metal so that RF reflections and resonance are minimized for over-the-air testing between a wireless device such as a cellular telephone and an RF test coupler.
A customizable nest consistent with the present invention includes a non-metallic nest plate having a top surface and a bottom surface. A plurality of non-metallic nesting blocks are attached to the top surface of the nest plate, using a removable toolless fastening element, in order to nest the device under test.
A method of nesting a device under test on a nest plate consistent with the present invention includes providing a non-metallic nest plate having a top surface and a bottom surface. Using a removable toolless fastening element, a non-metallic nesting block is attached to the top surface of the nest plate at a location used to nest the device under test. Additional nesting blocks are also attached using the removable toolless fastening element as necessary to nest the device.